glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus
Circus by Britney Spears is featured in Let's Dance!, the third episode of AU Season 4. It is sung by Nina and Hayley. When Nina is designated Mr. Schuester's teaching aide in Booty Camp, Hayley is angry because she feels she is the better dancer. This leads Will to declare a 2012 Dance Diva-off between the girls, set for Friday. The two sing Circus as a duet while they perform complicated dance routines. =Lyrics= Nina: There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain and the ones that observe Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first Nina: I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Hayley: Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show Nina (with Hayley): I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage Better be ready, hope that you feel the same Nina: All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus ahhhhha Hayley: There's only two types of guys out there the Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared So baby, I hope that you came prepared I run a tight shift so beware Hayley: I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Nina: Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show Hayley (with Nina): I feel the adrenaline running through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage Better be ready, hope that you feel the same Hayley: All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus Nina: Let's go (New Directions: ah ah ah ah ah ah) Hayley: Let me see what you can do (New Directions: ah ah ah ah ah ah) I'm runnin' this (Nina: like-like-like a circus) Yeah, like a what? (Nina: Like-like-like a circus Nina and Hayley: All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus =Video= Category:Songs